Lady Jocelyn of Highridge - Book I
by Liz13
Summary: Lady Jocelyn leaves her home to go to the Mother of the Mountains convent. *CH. 4 Updated!*
1. Prologue

*All characters except the servants and family of Highridge are sole property of Tamora Pierce, and the author of this story makes no attempt to claim them as her own.*  
  
The sun was setting behind the mountains of the Barony of Highridge, making the young girl's eyes sparkle. She couldn't believe she would be leaving all beauty this for some dark, musty convent. Her parents were so cruel. She hugged her horse, Sir Prize, tightly around the neck and buried her nose into his mane, memorizing his scent. It nearly broke her heart when she heard she would be unable to take him with her when she left. The knowledge he would be sent later was small consolation.  
  
"What if he forgets me?" she thought, bringing tears to her eyes. And it wasn't just leaving Sir Prize; it was leaving her sisters and the barony itself. She wouldn't be able to gaze out her window for hours at a time as the peasants in the fields picked her family's grapes – Highridge grew the finest wines in all of Tortall and was a wealthy barony because of it.  
  
"Joooocelyn!" a voice shattered her thoughts. "Jocelyn, where are you?"  
  
The girl turned, her raven colored ringlets bouncing with the motion, and looked for the source of the noise.  
  
"Jocelyn! You'd best not be hiding from me!" Jocelyn cringed, realizing it was her eldest brother Alexander's wife, Bianca. That woman had a temper and unleashed it on Jocelyn quite frequently. Bianca was one thing she would not miss about Highridge. She decided she'd better go to her before she got truly angry.  
  
"Well, Sir, come on," Jocelyn said, taking up her horse's reins and slowly walking down the twisted path that led to the peak of the highest hill in all of the barony. She could see Bianca's small figure down at the bottom and sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye," she thought, taking one last look at the vineyards and mountains. She wiped a tear from her cheek and called to Bianca… 


	2. The Carriage Is Waiting

*All characters except the servants and family of Highridge are sole property of Tamora Pierce, and the author of this story makes no attempt to claim them as her own.*  
  
The next morning, Jocelyn rose at dawn, to say a final farewell to Sir Prize. She quickly pulled on her favorite outfit – a traditional Yamani kimono her grandmama brought her from her most recent trip to the Isles and crept out of her room. The soft Yamani slippers made her steps nearly inaudible. She stopped by the kitchen, snatched an apple, stuffed it in her pocket, and headed for the stables.  
  
She cut through the perfectly-kept gardens and reached the stables in no time. Sir Prize nickered happily to see her and sniffed her pockets, finding the apple in no time. Jocelyn smiled and rubbed the back of his ears – his favorite spot to be rubbed. Her smile faded when she remembered that this would be the last time she saw him for the next three months. Sir Prize, as if sensing her sadness, nudged her hand encouragingly. Jocelyn scratched his head, then dropped her hand to her side and dragged her feet back to the castle. As she neared the main courtyard, she could her the chatter of the servants as they loaded her bags onto the carriage her parents had arranged to take her to the convent.  
  
"It's truly going to happen. I'm actually leaving," she thought. Jocelyn had never ventured farther than a mile outside the castle walls and suddenly realized how far away she was going. "I'd best say good-bye to Teresina and Gwenlyan." She slipped through the castle doorway, avoiding her mother, who was supervising the loading of her trunks, and made her way to the nursery.  
  
"Lusana, are my sisters up yet?" Jocelyn asked the servant in charge of the younger children.  
  
"No, my lady. I would wake them, but they were up late last night with your farewell banquet. They'd be fair cranky."  
  
"That's all right. When they wake, could you tell them I'd said goodbye and that I'll miss them?"  
  
"Of course, my lady."  
  
Jocelyn turned to leave, when Lusana called out to her, "Your mother was looking for you. I think she had something to give you."  
  
"Thank you, Lusana. I'll find her before I leave."  
  
Jocelyn returned to her room, trying to fix the way it looked in her mind. Even though she would be taking most of her belongings with her, she would have to leave most of her books, and many of her watercolors she'd made over the years. Her eyes fell on the one of the ones she had painted on a trip to the Yamani Isles with her grandmama. The yellow, red, and orange sunset glowed against the dark purple sky. She sighed, and went to find her mother.  
  
Jocelyn found her mother in her dressing room, brushing her long, black, Yamani hair.  
  
"Mama? Lusana said you wished to see me?"  
  
"Ah, Jocelyn, my darling. Yes," Baroness Jessamine said, reaching into her jewelry box and pulling out a string of jade. "This was given to me by my mother when I first left home to go to the Emperor's palace to be trained as a lady."  
  
"You mean Grandmama? Or your actual mother?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"I mean my mother. I adore Keikokami dearly, for she has been a wonderful step-mother and loving grandmother. But I left for the palace just before my mother…before she passed on. She was already gone by the time I got word that she was ill."  
  
Jocelyn looked at the necklace with new appreciation. Her mother had only a few things that were from her biological mother, and she loved them all dearly.  
  
"Thank you, Mama. I'll never take it off," Jocelyn said, slipping it over her head.  
  
"Jade has healing properties alone, but this necklace has been magically enhanced. It should aide in protecting you from disease."  
  
"I'll treasure it always." Just then, a servant knocked on the door, announcing the carriage was ready and that if Jocelyn wished to reach the convent before nightfall, they should leave within the hour. Jocelyn leaned in to give her mother a hug, which her mother stiffly returned. Jocelyn grinned, despite spending the last 25 years in the Eastern Lands, her mother still clung to Yamani traditions.  
  
"Well, daughter, are you ready to leave?" the baroness asked.  
  
"No. But I'm willing," Jocelyn said, grinning. "I'll miss you and Papa and Teresina and Gwen, but you'll visit me, won't you?"  
  
"Of course we will, Jocelyn. Now, I believe you have a carriage waiting." 


	3. Welcome to the Convent

*All characters except the servants and family of Highridge are sole property of Tamora Pierce, and the author of this story makes no attempt to claim them as her own.*  
  
The sudden stop of bouncing and jostling awoke Jocelyn. She had fallen asleep, the rocking of the carriage lulling her to sleep. Now she peered out the curtain of the carriage window, where her eyes met the place that would be her home for the next 6 years. After that, she would be presented at court and expected to find a suitable husband. The walls of the convent seemed to stretch for miles, blending with the dreary mountains that surrounded it. Jocelyn sighed, fingering her jade necklace.  
  
Goddess give me strength, she prayed. The convent's guard came forward to open her door for her. She stepped out and thanked him. As she stood waiting for her bags to be unloaded, two women came from within the convent. The short, stocky blonde in a convent uniform reached Jocelyn first.  
  
"I am Gedia Thendak, head of all the servants in the females ward. I'm here to help you get acquainted with some of the other girls, as well as show you to your room. Your bags should be there by the time you need them."  
  
The taller, willowy redhead wearing a deep purple dress spoke next, "And I am Haessa Rhykon. I'll be in charge of your studies, similar to a training master for knights."  
  
Jocelyn nodded.  
  
"I'll turn you over to Gedia for now; I always try to introduce myself to the newest members of our 'family'. I'll expect to see you in the Great Hall by the time the seventh bell stops ringing. And welcome to the Mother of the Mountains. We are most happy to have you here with us."  
  
"Thank you," Jocelyn said, falling behind the quickly moving Gedia.  
  
"Now, you aren't to leave the convent walls without an escort or special permission. We've had several run-ins with spidrens, as well as a killer unicorn. There is the library. Should you require some addition materials for a project, you will find most everything you need. There is a strict curfew that is enforced by the convent guards. Here you have the Great Hall, where you and all the other students will gather for your daily meals. Do you have any special diet requirements?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no."  
  
"Good. You wouldn't believe how many special meals we have to prepare already. Have you brought any servants with you?"  
  
"No m'am."  
  
"Then one shall be assigned to you. Down that hall are the classrooms. Basic Tortallan history, needlepoint, Gift-training, basic combat skills, dancing, etiquette, accounting, and various other things. Speaking of Gift-training, do you have the Gift?"  
  
"No, m'am. My father and brothers are all Gifted, but I'm not. Neither is my mother nor my sisters."  
  
"Alright."  
  
After an eternity of walking and Gedia pointing out several other points of interest, she finally said, "And here is your room."  
  
Gedia opened the door, revealing a plain, but cozy room. A warm rug covered the stone floor of the main sitting room, where a fire burned merrily. Two large chairs faced the fire place, and a window seat overlooked the courtyard. At the opposite end of the room, Jocelyn caught a glimpse of her bedchambers and washroom.  
  
Father obviously pulled some strings for me this time.  
  
Gedia consulted a chart she had pulled from one of the many pockets in her uniform, and announced that the servant to be in charge of Jocelyn's room was to be a young woman named Berina.  
  
"She will change your sheets, make certain that your room is kept warm, that you have fresh candles, and take care of any soiled clothes you may have. It is not part of her duties to do mindless tasks for you, however, if she chooses to do so, that is her business. You may only take meals in your room if you are ill or have special permission."  
  
Jocelyn could only nod her head. Despite her nap on the way to the convent, the only thing Jocelyn wanted to do was crawl into bed.  
  
"And don't forget to change and be downstairs for the evening meal. Afterward, you will have an hour of free time, then you will be required to be inside your room with the door locked. The boys' quarters are off- limits to you, but you are allowed to visit other girls in their rooms." And with that, Gedia walked briskly out of the room, shutting it firmly behind her.  
  
Jocelyn sighed, and began to look for her trunks. They turned up at the foot of her bed, which was covered in a warm bedspread of golds, blues, and reds. She selected her second favorite kimono, a deep maroon frock with golden embroidery around the edges. She slipped into her Tortallan boots, hiding them under the hem of the kimono. She piled her spirals on top of her hair and fixed them their with some pins.  
  
Best make a good impression, she thought to herself.  
  
Jocelyn nearly hopped out of her skin when the gong began to sound. She jammed the last pin into her hair and began to hurry towards the Great Hall, praying she could remember where it was. Luckily, she was able to just follow the great mass of girls in as much of a hurry as she was. The crowd thin considerably when she reached the actual doors.  
  
Well, here goes, she thought, as she pushed open the doors and walked in. 


	4. The First Feast

*All characters except the servants and family of Highridge are sole property of Tamora Pierce, and the author of this story makes no attempt to claim them as her own.*  
  
Jocelyn gasped as she saw the inside of the Great Hall. In sharp contrast with the rest of the convent, the Great Hall was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings; their light highlighting the elegant stained-glass windows, depicting scenes from famous stories about heroes and gods of old. At least 100 students, both boy and girl, were seated at four huge, wooden tables. Most were dressed in their finest and already had their food, yet none were eating.  
  
Jocelyn noticed that there were two lines, one for girls and one for boys. She took a tray from the servant passing them out and went to the back of the line. She felt left out from the others. Being on of the last to arrive, she'd not had time to meet anyone yet and dreaded having to find a seat. What if she was turned away? Or worse, what if she never made any friends?  
  
Just then, Jocelyn was nearly knocked over when the girl behind her rammed into her. She whipped her head around, glaring at whoever had hit her.  
  
"Oh my dear Mithros. I'm so sorry," a light voice breathed. "There's a groove in the floor and I didn't see it. Are you alright?"  
  
Jocelyn nodded, while taking in the person belonging to the voice: a rather round girl with big blue eyes and stick-straight blonde hair. She had a Scanran look to her, the many freckles that dusted her cheeks stood out against her very pale skin.  
  
"I'm Melina of Pebbled Cove," the girl said, naming on of the smaller fiefs a few days north of the convent.  
  
"Jocelyn of Highridge," Jocelyn replied. "And I truly am fine."  
  
The look of concern that had remained on Melina's face faded away. "I don't know anyone else at the convent – I had to stay in my room unpacking for most of the day," she announced.  
  
Jocelyn smiled. "I've not even begun to unpack. I just arrived about an hour ago."  
  
Melina and Jocelyn both got their meals; neither of which looked very appetizing. They found two seats across from each other and looked around, wondering why no one else was eating. Melina poked the girl next to her and asked.  
  
"Sister Rhykon hasn't come to say the blessing. Ever since she took over, the convent's become more and more like the training for knights," the other girl said, sighing and rolling her eyes.  
  
Jocelyn had heard about the training master, Lord Wyldon, from her youngest brother, Alden, who was a senior page in the palace at Corus. Lord Wyldon was supposed to be quite a difficult training master to please. Alden had also spoken scornfully about "The Girl", Keladry of Mindelan. He was one of the boys who disliked her for trying to earn her shield, however Jocelyn secretly admired Keladry. Even if her brother thought she'd not make it through the Chamber, Jocelyn cheered every time Keladry passed a final exam.  
  
A hush suddenly fell over the Great Hall as Sister Rhykon walked through the main doors.  
  
"Good evening, boys and girls. I trust you are all doing well on this fine evening."  
  
"Yes, Sister Rhykon," the Hall said in unison.  
  
"Very good. Let us say a prayer to the Great Mother Goddess. Mother, we thank you for allowing our students to arrive safe and whole. We ask you that they are diligent in their studies and bring honor to themselves and their families. Thank you. And with that, let the feast begin!"  
  
The room filled with the noises of glasses clinking, utensils banging on the plates, and people talking.  
  
"So, tell me about Pebbled Cove," Jocelyn said to Melina.  
  
"Well, um, it's close to the Tortallan-Scanran border, so they are a lot of times when we've got the army in the castle, what with the Scanrans on the move. My family's got Scanran heritage, but I guess you could see that. We raise cattle and goats that are shipped all over Tortall. We might even be eating one of the Cove's cows right now," Melina said smiling. "What about Highridge?"  
  
"We're a vineyard barony. We make some of the finest wines in the Realm. My two older brothers are becoming knights, and I've got two younger sisters who are still living in the nursery. My mother is ½ Yamani. She was born and raised in the Isles. Her father was a Tortallan noble, but then he met Mother's mother and had to go back to the Isles with her," Jocelyn said, obviously enjoying telling the story. Melina had stopped eating and was intently listening.  
  
"So then what happened?" Melina asked.  
  
"Well, they got married, and Grandmother had Mother. But she got sick shortly after Mother left for the Imperial Palace to receive training to become a noble lady. She died just after Mother got to the palace."  
  
"How sad!"  
  
"Yes. Mother doesn't like to talk about it," Jocelyn said.  
  
*Help! I don't know where to go next! Should I stop dinner here? Should I keep it going? Review and let me know!* 


End file.
